Albridge
This is the second-largest village in Harkenwold. Albridge stands where the King's Road crosses the White River. The centre of resistance to the Iron CIrcle rule, the rebel leader in Albridge is Dar Gremath , a retired adventurer. As you arrived the rebels were gathering arms and armor, exchanged messages with disgrunted folk in other villages and posting lookings to report on Iron Circle movements in the countryside. Locations in Aldbridge #'Old Tower.' #*'This vine-covered ruin was once a post for soldiers guarding the bridge. The roof collapsed long ago, leaving the interior open to the weather, but the walls are still sound. #'Erst the Wainwright.' #*Ernst is stout, middle-aged, and balding, well known as a human of few words. A crafter, he sells mostly to local farmers in need of carts, wagons, or wheel barrows, as well as the rare merchant making use of the old King's Road. Ern'ts grandfather was a smuggler-hidden tunnels under his workshop offer the rebels a good place to hide their arms and armor. He supplied the heroes of Harkenwold with their mounts and cart. #'Gerrad's House.' #*Gerrad, a hale and white-haired old halfling, is the village elder. He and his wife Nioma are skilled weavers and sell simple but well-constructed garments of all kinds. Gerrad was appointed villaged elder by Baron Stockmer 30 years ago, and he conducts most of the town buisness from the common room of the Mallard Inn. He hides the keenness of his mind behind an affable manner and long-winded stories. Herrad is well aware of Dar Gremath's efforts to organise resistance and supports them. He hopes to deflect the Iron Circle suspicions for as long as possible, but realises that direct confrontation is inevitable. He despairs ther rebels may not be strong enough. #'Village Green.''' #*'This open space serves as a market in good weather. On most days, the children of the hamlet gather here to play. Merchant caravans use the green as a campsite if theyre too big to fit in the Mallard's innyard. #'Kathrids Smithy.' *Kathrid is a black-haired, mature dwarf who served as a guard in the dwarven settlement of Hammerfact who talks incessantly while she works, filling her listeners ears with advice on every topic imaginable. She is a close ally of Dark Gremath and serves as his chief lieutenant in the resistance. If anything happens to her commander, Kathrid is ready to step in and continue the fight. #'The Mallard Inn.' #*'This small inn and taphouse is owned by Onneth, an older half-elf man nearing retirement. Onneth is a good-hearted soul, but he is fretful, forgetful, and incompetent. Most importantly, he cant keep a secret, so the resistance leaders are careful about what they say around him. Room and board at the Mallard costs 5 silver pieces per night. #'White River Mercantile.' #*'This trading post deals in locally produced woodwork, leathergoods, provisions and a handful of luxury items imported from Fallcrest of the lands to the south. It is run by Roma Featherton. She is a brisk, robust, officious halfling who recently took over the buisness from her ailing father. Her cousin Abel and his family help out. Most mundane equipment other than armor or weapons is available here for the normal cost. #'Gremath Stables.' #*''''''Dar Gremath, an aging and retired human adventurer who rarely speaks about his long-ago traels. From this base in his livery and stable, Dar has organised the resistance in Harkenwold. Under cover of stabling their mounts, locals arrive and depart regularly, reporting Iron Circle movements and carrying messages to rebel leaders in other towns. Category:Harkenwold Category:The Harkenwold Rebelion